Phantom of the opera
by Patroclusdownthestreet
Summary: The story of the phantoms masterpiece that was never heard, stories of a virile phantom, a dangerous demon and an innocent Christine


Phantom of the opera-

Christine of the angels-

No... It happened again, I can't keep going like this! People keep getting hurt!

I stopped worrying my lips, firmin would throw a fit if he knew I was doing it again... I sat in front of my vanity staring at myself in the mirror, I saw a very beautiful pale skinned girl there, her beautiful golden brown hair was bleaching at the ends out of worry, though she was assured it was somehow beautiful, her eyes were a shining blue set against her pale skin and the dark black blue mascara over the shadows developing from lack of sleep, a long elegant neck led down to her proportionate beautifully slender body. "...angel... If your here... I need you..." there was a change in the light of the room and I could just barely see in the mirror an elegant domino mask "Christine... Everything's alright... I'll figure this out,don't let the fear overcome you, during your next performance I will be there. The voice and the mask faded and I felt as alone as ever.

Erik

I looked out over the crowd, It was painful to look away from Christine's beautiful aria, everything seemed normal, the crowds lost in her beautiful notes,

but then I saw it the chandelier, black wisps of magic swirled around the latch holding it, I darted across the rafters and tackled the wire just as the latch failed,mthe thing rocked just enough to make an arm catch on a a balcony, it spared the crowd but I looked a the soul inhabitant of said balcony, Raoul, I leapt and rolled to grab him away from the now burning balcony. I carried us down another of my secret passages still clutching him to my chest. He jumped sound in my arms "oh how can I ever repay you! Your my hero!" If I bed him it may tear his interest from Christine. "Lay with me then" I captured his lips in a kiss and he melted against me, I laid kisses and nips across his face until I proceeded down his neck, he was just wearing his drilled shirt, as he had tried to use his coat to put out the flames, I tore it open, and kissed down his rugby stomach, I found my way past his navel and to the waist of his pants, in seconds I had pulled them down just enough fr his cock and balls to flow out, both were big and heavy, I kissed the head and swallowed the entire dick, due to my own masterful flexibility I had been ale to suck myself for years so of course my gag reflex didn't have an trouble accommodating. I pulled his balls as low as they could go before moving my hands to his powerful ass, he was moaning and crying out above me, I slid a finger Against his surprisingly used rosebud and slipped it in. He cried and tangled his fingers in my hair, he bucked into my mouth and came long and hard, i drank it down and stood, "sleep now, when you awake this will all be a fond dream." He passed out instantly and I hid him away in his room. I thought back on the events of the days especially the chandelier, I visited Christine briefly before setting out for the tombs. The stairs led deep down from the opera house, the silence deafening, until finally I found myself in a massive chamber, at the edge was a bottomless pit, even in the gloom of the torchlight I carried I could see what waited in the depths, slowly rising up to meet me. "Gaston." The demon was three times my size, gruesome, it had the appearance of a huge dark burgundy skinned man whose veins and skeleton had risen to the surface, his face was an elongated horned skull, black leathery and bony wings, as well as a whip like tail swished behind it, "phantom. I thought you would never learn that you had more competition for Christine than Raoul." "Demon, all you want is to eat her soul, either leave her and the patrons of the opera house alone or face me." A deep grizzly laugh echoed, "perhaps I should sully you first, your darkness and Christine's light will Let me rule the opera house for ages." It leapt at me, I flicked the catch in the walking stick I used and it changed into a long sword, I slashed at the demon but it chatted uselessly of a bone plate, I over to lunge but was swept of my feet by its tail, my blade went clattering just out do reach as the thing leapt upon me, I felt its claws tear my pants and jacket away I Long serpentine tongue pressed against my virgin hole, I fought but its grip was like iron, the slithering tongue found my prostate and I moaned my cock was already twitching and leaking copious amount of pre cum. His tongue coiled up like a spring filling me, expanding and stretching me to the limit, it rolled deeper into me, touching parts that weren't meant to be touched, finally he retracted the coil of muscle and whispered into my ear "get ready to have a taste of hell." His huge bony and pierced cock pressed against my Holme I couldn't see it but I was sure it was at least a foot long and the head the size of my fist. It slipped in with a sick pop and I cried out, his talons digging into my flesh in the most pleasurable way possible, I reached for my blade but couldn't reach it. He began fucking me violently, I felt skull sized testicles slap against my thighs, all I heard was my own moaning and panting, and the content and frightening growl of the demon, and then it was all broken apart, an echoing voicemail Christine's... Radiant and clear, it distracted him from holding him down, though it doubled his effort into buggering me, I sprang, and grabbed the blade, just as I was coming, I cleaved the demons head from it shoulders with my cum drenched sword, "rest easy my love, never shall your voice fall upon dead ears."


End file.
